


Sinful Duty

by Meynara



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: "At least it wasn't Promtpo" is probably often said in this universe, (can read as background Gladio/Prompto if you like but up to you!), Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Ignis Scientia, Alpha Prompto Argentum, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2019, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gladiolus Amicitia, Omega Noctis Lucis Caelum, Rutting, just so it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 22:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18127325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: When Ignis seems to be ill, being the last of the four to wake one day, Noctis is worried and does his best to try to help Ignis.Only Ignis isn't ill. Not in ways that Noctis expects, given they've only been away from society for a short time.But in the end, illness or not, while Ignis has a duty to his Prince, the Prince in turn has a duty to do what he can to help his Advisor.Whatever he can.





	Sinful Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nihlyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihlyria/gifts).



> Okay, so this was written for [Makou-fluff](https://makou-fluff.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr for the [IgNoct White Day Exchange](https://ignoctgiftexchange.tumblr.com/)! I really hope you enjoy this, some silly, but uh also not so silly (but not serious!) A/B/O with our boys.

Waking up, Noctis felt unbearably warm. This wasn’t the typical gentle warmth he felt from resting beside Gladio and curled against Ignis until Ignis got up -- nor was it the warmth that indicated he was going into heat (thank goodness for small favors). No, the heat was unusual, and as he opened his eyes, he saw a sight he very rarely ever saw.

Ignis sleeping still, laying in with his face furrowed in his sleep, radiating warmth from his head and body.

That sight alone made alarm bells ring in his mind even as he sat up, careful not to disturb the blankets covering the typically bespectacled man. Indeed, he was more careful to ensure that Ignis remained covered as he quietly stepped out of the tent, to where the cooking equipment had been set out the night before, waiting to be used for breakfast with Gladio and Prompto sitting beside the fire, rekindling it.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Gladio rumbled, eyebrow raised and looking from Notcis to the tent. “You actually got up before someone for once. How’s it feel?”

Rubbing at his nose, Noct snorted. “Horrible. Ignis is burning up. I’m going to try to make him something to eat, you know the whole ‘feed a fever’ thing. Hopefully he’ll get over this quickly, we can’t stay still too long.” Letting out a slow breath, he turned on the portable heat they had to help cook, gathering ingredients and seeing what they had.

He wasn’t the expert that Ignis was, that was for certain, but he wasn’t a bad cook in his own right. He could at least make  _ something  _ for Ignis, to help him feel better. Uncertain of what exactly he was even making, he let his hands do what they would, chopping up meat and vegetables to put into the pot.

Soup. Soup was easy. It was hard to mess that up, right? At least, that was Noct’s thoughts on it.

Unnoticed to the Omega, Prompto and Gladio were exchanging looks with one another, with Prompto nodding his head towards the tent, making gestures even as Gladio’s nostrils flared, nodding. The pair were unexpectedly adept at having silent conversations, managing to convey what they thought was going on before Prompto smiled and stood, moving to stand beside Noctis.

“Hey, what do you say to me and Gladio going up the road to Hammerhead? We can see if we can get some Ebony to help Ignis feel better, get some gil, take out some pests needing exterminating, and you just stay here and take care of him.” Prompto was careful as he rested his hand on Noctis’s shoulder -- being an Alpha, Prompto could occasionally give the other a fright just with his presence, and he liked to be as cautious as he could.

Slowly blinking, Noctis looked up from the things he was stirring in the pot before giving a nod and a smile. “Yeah, okay, that sounds like a good idea. I’m sure he’d love that. Might see about stocking up on whatever else you can while you’re there. Make sure to tell Cid and Cindy hi for me, yeah?”

Patting Noctis’s shoulder, Prompto nodded and looked to Gladio, who was already standing. “Yeah, we’ll do that. Make sure the fire isn’t left untended and we’ll see you later.” Stepping away, Prompto looked towards the tent for a moment before following after Gladio, an amused expression on his face.

Unaware of the thoughts of the pair leaving camp, Noctis continued stirring the soup until it looked as if it was done, carefully scooping it out into a bowl before moving towards the tent, poking his head into the tent.

Ignis was no longer sleeping, but he was curled up beneath the blankets, even so far as to have them pulled over his head so all that Noct could see was a pile of blankets, knowing that Ignis was beneath it. Making certain to not step on his boyfriend, he moved around until he was able to sit in front of the lump. “Hey, Ignis, you awake in there? I brought some soup.”

There was a low groan from beneath the cloth until Ignis looked out, looking heated, flushed in the face as he looked at Noctis. “Soup? I...thank you, Noct. You didn’t have to.” Exhaling, he moved to sit up, keeping the blankets curled up around him, as if trying to keep himself hidden. “I’m -- I’m not ill. But the effort is much appreciated.”

Frowning, Noctis tilted his head to the side. “Not ill? But you’re burning up, you’re so hot that you made me feel comfortable.” Setting the bowl down, he reached up to gently brush his hands along Ignis’s forehead, his cheeks, taking in the warmth and rubbing his thumbs against the skin. “I thought it was earlier than it was because you were here -- you weren’t up like usual…?”

Ignis took careful breaths in through his nose, keeping everything close even as he kept his eyes on Noct’s face. “Noctis. I’m an Alpha. Just because I don’t go into  _ heat _ , doesn’t mean my hormones don’t kick in inconveniently at times.” A few moments of silence pass before Ignis closed his eyes, leaning into Noctis’s touch with something akin to a purr in his throat. “I want nothing more than to take you here and now but we can’t  _ afford  _ to stop for that, Noct. We’ve got things that need to be done.”

Noctis shook his head gently, leaning forward, the bowl of soup forgotten as he gently pressed his lips against Ignis’s forehead. “We take care of each other, and that includes the inconvenient things that make us who we are. Whether it’s illness or our hormones overriding common sense.” Lips quirk up into a small smirk before he adds, “Prompto and Gladio are headed to Hammerhead, we’ve got camp to ourselves. And I’m not at all opposed to helping you however you need. I mean it.”

Opening his eyes, Ignis licked his lips, clutching to the blankets covering his body before leaning forward, closing what little distance there was between them, claiming Noct’s lips for his own with a soft growl. Finally, finally he let go of the blankets and the scent his body was putting out reached Noctis’s nostrils, his body going slack against Ignis’s, arms reaching out to pull him closer, to burrow beneath the blankets and push them away and pull his Alpha closer with a soft moan.

That was all Ignis needed before completely letting himself go, hands grabbing at Noctis’s clothing, too much of it in the way, blocking the path to his Omega, when he needed to take him, needed to taste him, to mark him, ensure that everyone knew exactly who Noctis belonged with. Teeth grazed against lips, nails carefully scraped across skin, vest and t-shirt long gone with Noct’s pants following close behind.

The longer they were together, the more Noctis took in Ignis’s scent, the less he controlled himself, Ignis’s clothing joining Noct’s as tongues battled for control, a token battle if anything, both knowing that ultimately Ignis would win.

But it was the  _ struggle  _ that made it all the more enjoyable.

Lips moving down Noctis’s neck, Ignis’s teeth gently scraped against the skin, over and over and over again until he found the scent gland residing on the side of Noct’s neck, tongue swirling against the skin for a few moments before biting down, hard, just shy of breaking the skin (although they had certainly broken the skin before), causing Noctis to finally,  _ finally  _ grow slack beneath Ignis’s touch.

Fingers moving down along Noctis’s body, Ignis quickly found that there was a growing spot of slick just outside of the Omega’s hole, letting a finger slip through it before sliding it up along his body, leaving a trail from his balls up to the center of his chest. Following the trail, Ignis leaned down, kissing, licking, nipping along where he had left the slick trail, until he got to the base of Noct’s dick. Tongue out, he licked up along the bottom to the tip, flicking his tongue over where droplets of precome rested, licking his lips before swallowing, moving to position himself on top of the Omega.

Typically, Ignis would carefully open Noctis before even thinking of taking him -- taking his time and making Noct writhe with pleasure -- but today there was no hesitation. He’d taken as long as he was going to, lowering his mouth to nip at Noctis’s scent gland once more before pressing inward quickly, the slick producing gland just inside his hole doing it’s work at making it easier for Ignis to take his Omega, biting down once more once he was buried in deep, just shy of pressing his knot inside.

“Fuck,  _ Ignis… _ !” Noctis could barely keep his eyes open as already his body trembled with pleasure. His legs wrapped around Ignis’s waist, pulling him in as closely as he could, his hands splaying over the Alpha’s back as he whimpered. “Ignis,  _ Alpha _ ,  **please** . Don’t keep me waiting, I can  **_take_ ** it…!”

There was a soft growl as Ignis pulled his mouth away, nuzzling against Noct’s neck with a gentleness that went against what he had done and would do, before giving a sharp nod. “I know you can.” His voice, while holding more than a hint of a growl, was likewise soft as he pulled himself back, leaving little more than the tip inside of Noctis before slamming himself back in roughly, his hands grasping onto the blanket beneath the Omega and pulling, using it to keep himself as balanced as he could while his hips snapped home over and over and over again, his face flushing with color not from repressing himself, but from exertion.

Noctis was loving every moment of it.

The sounds coming from the two of them were desperate, frenzied and low and loud, the pair simply incapable of speech as Ignis constantly kept himself moving against the other, hands moving from the blankets to grasp onto Noct’s hips, grasping them tightly as he felt his knot swelling outside where it wanted to sink in. “Noct. Noctis, if you don’t want--”

“If you finish that sentence with ‘don’t want this’, I will shove my sword up your ass. Just, please, knot me already.” Noctis pressed his head up, forehead bumping against Ignis’s before their lips met, tongue darting in as Ignis attempted to protest.

Protest quelled, the Alpha pressed his knot in, taking a few seconds before it passed into Noct’s hole, causing him to moan into the kiss they shared, Ignis’s body firmly pinning Noctis down to the bottom of the tent, his knot tugging gently as he shallowly continued to thrust into the Omega until he climaxed, his come quickly filling Noct up with a groan.

Parting from their kiss, the two are breathing heavily, with Ignis moving so his arms are on either side of Noctis, holding up some of his weight so he isn’t  _ completely  _ pressing down onto the Omega, turning his head and gently nuzzling against his neck. “Noctis...are you…?” As Ignis trails off, his voice muffled slightly by Noctis’s neck, Noct chuckles. 

“I’m nice and fucked out and enjoying being exactly where I am,” his voice was low and rumbling, pleased as he wrapped his arms around Ignis’s back, holding him close, encouraging him to just lay there, pulling to the side ever so slightly to try and roll them over. “C’mon, Iggy. Let’s move to the side, we’re gonna be here a little bit.”

Smiling, Ignis let out a little huff, letting his body move to follow Noctis’s direction, their bodies tied where Ignis was locked into the Omega’s hole, his dick still standing tall in between them with pre dribbling out of the top. As Ignis lay on his side, his top arm reached between them, gently grasping onto Noct’s dick and pumping gently, only taking a few pumps before he was spilling onto them, come spattering on both of their abdomens and dribbling down onto the tent bottom beneath them, Noctis letting out a low, soft moan as his body tensed, his ass clenching down onto Ignis’s cock, causing him to let out a soft whimper of his own.

Looking up, their eyes meet with smiles on both ends. As Ignis opens his mouth to speak, there’s sounds outside in the camp, heavy footsteps rustling around in the supplies just past the tent’s opening. Gladio’s voice rumbles softly, carrying enough that both can recognize his voice, but not hear what he’s saying.

Startled, Ignis’s leg twitches, pulling Noctis with him, connecting with the long forgotten bowl of soup and knocking it over, causing the liquid to spread along Ignis’s back and leg and ass and the bottom of the tent, drawing attention.

The sounds outside the tent stop for a moment until the tent flaps rustle and Gladio’s head pops in, seeing the two tied and naked, blankets shoved to one side and soup on the floor.

“...I’m glad the two of you enjoyed yourselves,” Gladio spoke, deadpan. Somewhere unseen behind them, they could hear muffled snickers coming from Prompto behind him, even as Ignis scrambled, trying to pull a blanket over the pair of them. “We’ll get out of your hair. Glad to see you feeling better, Ignis.” A small, smug smirk rested on his face as he pulled his head back, more rustling heard before the camp fell quiet again.

“....you know, I  _ really  _ think I could’ve done without that,” Noctis said, finally, letting out a large sigh and closing his eyes, instinctively pressing closer to Ignis as he did so. “They could’ve just  **asked** , he didn’t  **_need_ ** to pop his head in.”

Giving a snort, Ignis pulled Noctis close, gently threading his fingers through Noct’s hair, trying to soothe him. “He meant well, I’m sure. You thought I was ill, they could have been worried that I was as well.” He lifted his head, pressing his lips to Noctis’s forehead before pressing their foreheads together, noses just touching. “I will never be ashamed to be seen with you -- I just wish to preserve your modesty as much as possible.”

“I know,” Noctis laughed softly. “And I think Gladio’s seen much worse than my pale ass before. I’m just glad it wasn’t  _ Prompto _ .”

Ignis closed his eyes with a soft groan. “Much as I enjoy the moments we have together, some things are not meant to be photographed. I do think I can rely on my memories for this…” Hand moving from Noct’s hair to gently rub at his back, he gently tested at Noct’s hole, trying to pull himself back, taking a few tries before his knot safely pulled back past Noctis’s hole, causing them both to let out soft moans.

They fell silent once more, the only sounds around being the sounds of nature, something they’d all become more acquainted with the past few weeks.

Something that they loved but hated.

It was unfamiliar, but it was refreshing.

It was unpredictable, but gave them hope.

The two enjoyed the silence for a long, long time before reluctantly parting, with Ignis propping himself up and leaning down to give Noctis a nice, long kiss before standing, sharing a soft look as he moved to clean himself off.

They didn’t need to speak to share their feelings. They knew where they stood with one another, a love unlike any other.

The fact that they were Alpha and Omega? That was just part of it, something they would never change.

Their love would never change.

And  _ that  _ was something to take comfort in.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/meynarad/) if you wanna see more shenanigans and things between fics!


End file.
